ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Soulcalibur: A Crack in Time
Soulcalibur: A Crack in Time (ソウルキャリバー：時間の割れ目 Sourukyaribā: Jikan no wareme) is a Soul series fan RPG game. It is a sequel of Soulcalibur V, released in 2012. Story In 1584 A.D., the spirit sword Soul Calibur pierces Soul Edge in Astral Chaos, while year 1608 A.D. has both brother and sister banished both swords to Astral Chaos, while Cassandra escapes from that realm after residing there for 17 long years. The end of the tales of souls and swords was just the beginning, as both swords would once again reopen Astral Chaos, only this time they created a wormhole from every generations of Soulcalibur. Now the heroes of both past and present must save their world before everything will fall into darkness. Characters Soulcalibur: A Crack in Time contains over 20 characters from past Soulcalibur games (e.g. Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur V, etc.). The original character Joker serves as a guest playable character. Playable characters Non-playable characters * Dion - Member of Aval Organization * Gerhilde - Royal guard of Hilde and soldier of Wolfkrone * Hualin - One of the shopkeepers of Cepheus Store * Hwang * Li Long * Lynette - One of the shopkeepers of Cepheus Store * Murk - One of the soldiers of Graf Dumas' remnant army * Natalie - Member of Aval Organization * Odor - One of the soldiers of Graf Dumas' remnant army * Tiger Lily - One of the participants at Conqueror's Coliseum * Valeria - One of the shopkeepers of Cepheus Store * Woes - One of the soldiers of Graf Dumas' remnant army Enemies * Assassin * Astaroth (mass produced) * Berserker * Drakes * Golem * Lizardman * Malfested Soldier * Mechastaroth * Skeleton Bosses * Voldo * Aeon Calcos * Azwel * Tira * Soul Termina Locations * The Adrian * Astral Chaos * Conqueror's Coliseum * Denevér Castle * Free Imperial City * Indian Port * Luoyang * Ostrheinsburg Castle * Shrine of Eurydice * Tranquil Wasteland * Valentine Mansion * Wolfkrone Kingdom Cast * Anthony Jenkins - Dampierre * Charles Klausemeyer - Nightmare, Raphael * David Jeremiah - Rock * Ed Cunningham - Mitsurugi * Erica Lindbeck - Sophitia * Erica Mendez - Seong Mi-na * Grant George - Kilik * Heather Halley - Cassandra * Heather Hogan - Amy, Viola * Jamieson Price - Algol * Johnny Yong Bosch - Xiba * Julie Ann Taylor - Hilde * Kate Higgins - Natsu, Talim, Tira (New Timeline) * Katie McNutty - Tira (Original Timeline) * Keith Silverstein - Zasalamel * Lani Minella - Ivy * Laura Bailey - Pyrrha * Lauren Landa - Leixia * Matthew Mercer - Z.W.E.I. * Michael McConnohie - Astaroth * Mitch Urban - Yoshimitsu * Patrick Seitz - Cervantes * Robbie Daymond - Yun-seong * Scott Porter - Joker * Roger Craig Smith - Siegfried * Steve Van Wormer - Maxi * T.J. Storm - Edge Master * Taliesin Jaffe - Azwel * Tara Platt - Setsuka * Wendee Lee - Xianghua * Xander Mobus - Grøh * Yuri Lowenthal - Patroklos Trivia * This game will serves as a finale of the original timeline of the Soulcalibur series. Category:Soul Calibur Category:Role-playing video games Category:Pm58790 Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Sequels Category:Video games Category:Pm58790's Ideas